


Zastanów się nad sobą.

by Sighitt



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Wyrzuty sumienia, brakuje, emocje, ktorej, mangi, monologi wewnętrzne, napięcie seksualne, powaga, przemyślenia, uzupełnienie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighitt/pseuds/Sighitt
Summary: Podczas czytania mangi i oglądania anime poczułam, że czegoś tu brakuje.Uzupełniam więc.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Znajomość oryginału jest konieczna.

Obudziłem się wyspany jak dziecko. Przeciągając się spojrzałem na śpiącego obok Rena z leniwym uśmiechem. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać zacząłem wstawać z zamiarem odwiedzenia kuchni i zrobienia śniadania, gdy nagle poczułem dotyk na swojej dłoni.  
\- Haru? - Ren wstał, opierając się na łokciu, i przecierał zamknięte, zaspane oczy. Wyglądał tak uroczo że natychmiast pochyliłem się, żeby go ucałować. Uwielbiałem dotyk jego miękkich ust, a w takich momentach nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Mam najsłodszego brata na świecie! Po sekundzie odsunąłem się na tyle szybko, że umknąłem lecącej w moją stronę drobnej pięści. Miałem w tym wprawę, przyznaje. Ze śmiechem uciekłem z pokoju, udając, że nie słyszę wyklinającego na mnie brata. Mógłby się już przyzwyczaić, naprawdę. Nie rozumiałem o co ten cały szum w okół tego całowania. Przecież to nic nie znaczy, z Akim i Shimą robiłem to samo, i nie słyszałem żeby sie skarżyli. Westchnąłem, krojąc warzywa i pakując śniadania dla braci. Japońska kultura jest dziwna, może to o to chodzi? W końcu ludzie tutaj tak bardzo się krygują... Na moment opuściłem nóż, zamyślając się. Przypomniały mi się te wszystkie kobiety, które całowałem. Zawsze były to kontakty albo związane z pracą, albo o zabarwieniu czysto erotycznym. Nie mogę tego porównać z tym, co robię z Renem, to tylko niewinny dotyk ust, normalny i nawet zdrowy w rodzinie, bo, ten...  
\- Czytałem gdzieś, że to nawet dobrze wpływa na relacje wśród matek i dzieci - kontynuowałem moje myśli na głos. - To tylko dowód na to, że kocham mojego brata i mi na nim zależy.  
\- Haru, czy mógłbyś nie przekonywać sam siebie do zachowań patologicznych podczas przygotowywania śniadania? - Aki zajrzał na kuchni, obrzucając mnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Prychnąłem, po czym wręczyłem mu pełne pudełko śniadaniowe. Słowo "patologicznych" obijało mi się boleśnie wewnątrz czaszki. "Nie są patologiczne" powtarzałem w myślach, wracając do pokoju. Stanąłem przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i odetchnąłem ciężko. Powoli oparłem czoło o chłodne drewno i przymknąłem oczy. Chyba muszę zrezygnować z tego przyzwyczajenia, ludzie zaczną mnie jeszcze o coś oskarżać. Na dobrą sprawę powinienem też przestać z nim spać, ale... Nie wysypiam się bez niego, taka prawda. Nie umiem nic na to poradzić. Nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do pomieszczenia, coraz bardziej przekonany do swojego pomysłu.


	2. 2

"Przyznaję, mogłem się trochę zagalopować". Siedziałem w salonie, wpatrzony we własne dłonie, analizując swoje zachowanie sprzed ostatnich... Kilku miesięcy. Co najmniej. Przypomniały mi się te momenty, w których sadzałem Rena na kolanach, albo przyciskałem go do ściany, przytulałem, albo mówiłem te niesmaczne żarty i sugestie... Schowałem twarz w dłoniach i jęknąłem z rezygnacją. To jest pozostałość po byciu hostem, te seksualne aluzje. Tak samo jak brak dystansu co do kontaktu fizycznego, nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Może wszyscy mają rację, nie powinienem tego robić, jeszcze młody sobie coś pomyśli. Uzna mnie za wariata, albo, co gorsza, zboczeńca. Chłopak ma piętnaście lat, jest dzieckiem, moim bratem, i to do tego zupełnie niedoświadczonym i... Czystym, niewinnym, tak bardzo niewinnym. Czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem taki jak on? Czułem się w porównaniu z nim jak rozpustnik, a do tego mam wrażenie że jestem taki od zawsze. Brudny. Seksualny. Fizyczny. W takich momentach zdawałem sobie sprawę, że szkód wyrządzonych przez lata pracy z kobietami nie da się już naprawić. Czasami chciałbym być jak Ren. Nieświadomy niczego. Spojrzałem przez okno, na spokojną, cichą okolicę. Miałem ogromną ochotę odebrać Rena ze szkoły, ale postanowiłem sobie, że najwyższa pora na zrywanie tych bliskich kontaktów między nami. On musi nauczyć się żyć bez mojej ciągłej obecności. "I dotyku", szepnął bezlitosny głos mojego zdegenerowanego sumienia.


	3. 3

Nie umiałem zrezygnować ze spania z nim. Za każdym razem jak wchodził mi do łóżka kapitulowałem, mówiąc sobie, że następnym razem mu odmówię. Za to udało mi się nie dotykać go podczas snu. Leżałem jak najdalej od niego, po drugiej stronie łóżka, i od kilku nocy po prostu spałem, bez głaskania go, przytulania, całowania...   
Spało mi się koszmarnie.   
Dziś był kolejny ranek podczas którego budziłem się niewyspany, zły i napięty wewnętrznie. Ogarnęła mnie irytacja, kiedy spojrzałem w stronę leżącego po drugiej stronie łóżka pięknego aniołka o długich rzęsach. Był zbyt ładny jak na chłopca. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki i mobilizując się z całą mocą wstałem, szybkim krokiem wychodząc z pokoju. Uciekając z niego. Szaleństwo.


	4. Chapter 4

Pojawiały się momenty podczas których modliłem się, żeby wytrzymać. Podziwiałem się za tą siłę, to było niesamowite, że wytrzymałem już tydzień. Szczerze, liczyłem na to, że po takim czasie będzie prościej, lecz to chyba kłamstwo rozpowiadane jako placebo dla ludzi rzucających palenie. "Pierwszy tydzień jest najtrudniejszy". Wiedziałem już, że jestem uzależniony od dotyku. To w zasadzie miało sens. Nawet umówiłem się z jedną z klientek po godzinach, ale... Nie mogłem jej pocałować, mimo że opierała się na mnie wyjątkowo sugestywnie. Może miałem już dość kobiet po pracy hosta? Niechęć do erotyzmu, ale potrzeba fizycznego dotyku? W sensie, niewinnego dotyku. Nie jestem psychologiem, ale to nawet miało sens. Poczułem dumę z tej autoanalizy.   
\- Haru, chodź do łóżka!   
Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem Rena, stojącego w lekko opadającej, zbyt dużej piżamie i patrzącego na mnie zmęczonymi oczami. Coś ścisnęło mnie w gardle na tyle mocno, że nie byłem w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Zorientowałem się, że drżą mi wargi. Paląca potrzeba, żeby go objąć, odbierała mi rozum.   
\- Ren, przykro mi, ale dziś chcę spać sam. - Głos należał do mnie, ale nie wiedziałem, czemu wypowiedziałem te słowa. Chciałem do niego podejść, ale mięśnie nie chciały ze mną współpracować. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że robię dobrze, ale serce mówiło zupełnie, zupełnie coś innego. Widziałem, jak chłopak zaciska mocno szczękę i wychodzi, garbiąc się lekko. Zraniłem go.   
Kiedy usłyszałem, że zamknął drzwi do swojego pokoju, pozwoliłem sobie na cichy szloch, który zbierał się we mnie od kilku dni.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Powiedz mi co zrobiłem nie tak, poprawię się.   
Ren stał w drzwiach mojego pokoju (naszego pokoju) i patrzył mi w oczy wyczekująco. Westchnąłem ciężko i spojrzałem na niego z sztucznie pewną siebie miną.   
\- Nic nie zrobiłeś nie tak, o czym Ty mówisz? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.  
\- Nie dotykasz mnie - zauważył, bezlitośnie ostrym, lekko zranionym głosem. Serce mnie zabolało, gdy to usłyszałem.   
\- Tak jest lepiej - chciałem uciąć tą dyskusję. - I tak Cię to denerwowało. Poza tym wszyscy mieli rację, to nie było zbyt normalne. Nie powinienem wyładowywać na Tobie moich frustracji i potrzeb.   
To były formułki, które miałem już dawno przygotowane. Przeprowadzałem tę rozmowę w myślach niezliczoną ilość razy. Byłem gotowy na każdy możliwy scenariusz.   
Poza tym jednym. Kiedy Ren podszedł do mnie, objął mnie i pocałował, nawet nie drgnąłem. Czułem palący dotyk jego warg i dłoni. Powinienem zareagować, odtrącić go, nakrzyczeć, wyśmiać, wstać, uciec, zakończyć. Ale to mnie sparaliżowało. Nie dotknąłem go od ponad miesiąca, nawet palcem. Aki i Shima zauważyli, chcieli ze mną o tym rozmawiać, ale ich uspokoiłem mówiąc, że wszystko jest w porządku. Bo było. Przysięgam, po którymś dniu z kolei przyzwyczaiłem się, że Ren mnie nie dotyka. Że ze mną nie śpi. Było... Dobrze. Ren też nie wydawał się cierpieć. Ale teraz... Nie wiedziałem co robić. Boleśnie świadomy jego dotyku, czułem się jak wygłodzony pies, któremu ktoś napełnia miskę, ale zabrania do niej podchodzić. Byłem fizycznie niezdolny do zareagowania jakkolwiek. Nawet kiedy ten gówniarz zaczął delikatnie rozchylać usta, jakby miał się ze mną całować, tak na poważnie. Nie panowałem nad sobą, ogarnął mnie głód, zupełnie irracjonalna potrzeba. Walcząc z samym sobą pozwoliłem sobie na rozwarcie warg, przyciśnięcie tego drobnego ciała ściśle do siebie, po czym z bijącym mocno sercem zacząłem go całować. Desperacko. Jak nigdy nikogo. Oplatając jego język swoim, gryząc wargi, kładąc dłoń z tylu głowy i dociskając go mocniej, byle mocniej. Wydał z siebie jęk, z trudem wdrapał mi się na kolana i oplótł szyję ramionami. "Mój Boże, nie", pomyślałem, czując narastającą falę podniecenia.   
Obudziłem się dysząc, spocony i podniecony. Rozwarte szeroko oczy wbiłem w sufit. Czułem czyste, wszechogarniające przerażenie.


End file.
